A Promessa
by MlleAngieB
Summary: Descobre-se traços da infância e juventude de Cuddy,e como seus pais influenciaram sua o House se mesclou a ela e a fez, para o bem ou para o mal, uma parte de si. E como promessas sinceras podem alterar o amor deles.


FIC HUDDY: **"Promessas"**

Classificação: 16 anos

Autora: Angie B.

**Sinopse:** Descobre-se aqui traços da infância e juventude de Cuddy, e como seus pais influenciaram sua vida. Como House se mesclou a ela e a fez, para o bem ou para o mal, uma parte de si. E como promessas sinceras podem alterar o amor deles. Informações ate o capitulo 517

Notas da História:

Todos os personagens são do Titio Shore.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estar no poder pode ser friamente solitário às vezes. Decidir o futuro de tantos, e ser responsável por tal, pode ser excrucialmente doloroso, na maioria das vezes. Era como ser Salomão e ter que realmente dividir a criança, pois nenhuma das supostas mães gostaria de cooperar com a verdade.

Lisa Cuddy sentia-se como o Rei Salomão... Sem a parte da grande sabedoria instantânea soprada por Deus. E não ousaria falar isso em voz alta, pois sabia que seu pai se revolveria no túmulo se soubesse que a filha se comparou, mesmo por brincadeira, com o 3º Grande Rei. Nem por brincadeira, nem por se sentir muitas vezes assim.

A religião era algo importante pra ele, e deixou isso marcado na filha. Ele era um homem simples e pacato, mas se alterava se desconfiasse que as filhas não estivessem sendo verdadeiras consigo. Isso era religião pra ele. Ela lembrava como o pai honrava os estudos e a conduta impecável de caráter, e dizia claramente que não aceitava menos do seu próprio sangue.

" _Minha pequena, lembre-se que você carrega o nome dos teus antepassados. Honre-os. Não me importa se você comer porco, contanto que você ache que é o certo pra você. Seja verdadeira com você. _

A voz de seu pai em iídiche conseguia ser ainda mais harmoniosa.

Ele podia ser um apoio inigualável para ela assim como um exemplo, contudo em algumas ocasiões, ele não fora verdadeiro com suas próprias palavras. Exemplo, o mais marcante na vida dela, foi cogitar algo mais sério com seu colega de profissão Gregory House, na juventude. E ter o rechaço aberto de seu pai a isso. Sim, o preconceito religioso do pai era um divisor de águas, mais forte que Moisés.

Ali em sua mesa de trabalho, no Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, admirando seus diplomas e certificados, lembrava com saudades do começo da sua carreira acadêmica.

Ela sorriu lembrando quando conheceu House pela 1ª vez. O nome dele era clamado pelos 4 cantos do campus, e ela nunca o tinha visto. Conhecia apenas o mito.

E lá estava o impertinente Charles J. Byron Thompson IV, aquele que como muitos ali tinham seu nome em alguma biblioteca ou ala da Universidade e não precisaram de muita coisa pra estar ali cursando Medicina. Bem, diferente dela. E talvez por esta diferença, fazia algum tempo que ele estava dando um _hard time_ pra Cuddy. Tudo que ele pudesse criticar nela, ele fazia em voz alta. Na frente dos amigos dele para rirem juntos. E ela tentava manter a calma. O intervalo entre histologia e anatomia terminaria logo.

– _O que mais me incomoda é saber que pessoas estão apenas ocupando os lugares de quem realmente quer continuar com a carreira, e não apenas achar um casamento.. _

Ela lembrava do olhar em sua direção.

_-Charlie, my boy, por que tanto rancor? Apenas porque o casamento gay ainda não é regulamentado? Pense assim...Da mesma maneira que você comprou seu lugar aqui, e comprará seu diploma...Você pode comprar um esposa...Dizem que na Ásia, na compra de uma, você ganha outra de brinde...Não é inacreditável?.._

A estudante soltou uma gargalhada que deixou "Charlie" ainda mais roxo de raiva, saindo bufando obscenidades no corredor. Ela pouco se importou, abriu alas pelos colegas e encontrou o rapaz da tirada brilhante que pos "Charlie" no seu devido lugar.

– _Lisa Cuddy,...-ela disse em um sorriso franco e ficou perdida diante de olhos azuis nunca antes vistos-... prazer em te conhecer..._

O jovem perdeu um tempo analisando-a.

_- Gregory House, sei que soará clichê...Mas o prazer é meu..._

Cuddy pode sentir os dois joelhos falharem, e ela amaldiçoou os saltos naquele dia. O famoso House. Em pessoa? Ali na frente dela? E por que diabos ninguém a avisou que ele era deliciosamente charmoso?

_-Gregie, my boy...Sinto que, com certeza, o prazer será meu, "no hard feelings"...Mas temos, o que em biologia se chama "Orgasmos múltiplos"..._

Ele gargalhou.

_-Touché...Vocé é boa...Creio que será difícil te perder nesta multidão.._

Os dois se compreenderam com apenas uma troca de olhar. Algo que carregariam como seu por muitos anos. Algo que ela procurava nele nos momentos difíceis, e sempre estava lá.

Ela se lembrava das madrugadas estudando na faculdade, e dele acordando de madrugada na sua cama, incomodado pela luz.

– _Desde que eu te conheci sabia que havia algo explosivo, atrativo..belamente envolto..E eu quase acrescentei "perfect timming"..nas tuas qualidades...Mas esta tua mania vampiresca está acabando comigo! _

_- House, já te disse que você tem o teu próprio dormitório...É você que insiste em aparecer aqui no meu..- um sorriso cobriu-lhe os lábios, mas ele não o viu pois ela continuava de costas para cama, concentrada em sua escrivania-..._

_- Hum...Eu? Só eu que insisto? Você deveria pensar em seguir advocacia, e já te falei que venho pelo café da manha...-ele percebeu que ela esfregava, novamente, os dedos pela beirada da mesa-...O que você está estudando?_

_- Nem sei mais...-ela respirou pesadamente- ..Não tenho mais esperanças mesmo de entender estas anotações do Dr. Jordan..._

_- Lisa, não acredito que você está nervosa com aquele baixinho?_

_- Eu não estou nervosa..._

_- Está sim...Você estava lustrando esta mesa de novo...-e ele riu-.._

Ela se virou e o olhou pega no pulo.

_- Estava né? – ela tinha aquela mania para se acalmar e ele já vinha pegando no seu pé há algum tempo- ..Eu bem que tentei..Mas é uma terapia..Traz as respostas, me deixa calma..-ela riu..._

_- Venha cá..._

Ela se levantou e se deitou ao lado dele. Ficaram se observando. Ele tinha a cabeça apoiada pelo braço, e ela tinha a sua abandonada no travesseiro perto dele. Uma distancia os separava.

_- E por que você alisa apenas esta mesa, mesmo?- ele cortou o silêncio._

_- Eu não sei...Já te falei..-ela riu-..._

_- Você tem esta mesa há muito tempo?_

_- Algum...Meus pais me deram..Acho que me lembra a minha casa..Não sei..ela me acalma..Faz me sentir menos sozinha com grandes decisões..._

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, e contornou seu rosto. Ela apenas fechou os olhos para se concentrar apenas naquele toque. A mão perseguiu os ombros e logo desceu a cintura dela, puxando-a pra perto dele.

_-Mesmo quando você não me pedir, estarei de olho em você..._

_- Não preciso de ninguém pra cuidar de mim.._

_- Eu sei, você não se melindra nem comigo..Por isso eu gosto de você, Dra. Lisa...E por isso que aquele baixinho do Jordan não é nada para você..._

Ela percebeu o que ele pretendia, e o agradeceu por aquilo. Ela o agradeceu beijando seus lábios e sentindo todo seu corpo reagir com aquele toque, assim como o dele.

Cuddy lembrava daquilo e percebia como eles tinham mudado fisicamente, emocionalmente... Quantas coisas eles tinham atravessado aqueles anos? A oposição do pai ao relacionamento deles, a ultima e memorável noite juntos, o término com House, a briga pela carreira dela, a busca por alguém perfeito aos moldes familiares, a perna de House, seu trabalho junto dela, as mentiras por ele, as concessões...Aquele sentimento maravilhoso ao te-lo próximo...E era como se nada tivesse mudado..nada mudado entre eles...Era como se fossem ainda aqueles dois jovens se divertindo no quarto dela; entre conversas, segredos, sexo e muitas risadas. Tudo bem que ela sentia falta da intimidade com ele..Mas nada podia ser perfeito...

Seu pai tinha morrido um par de anos atrás, e ela não contou pra ninguém. Não era assunto para se discutir. E ela tinha aprendido durante sua carreira a ser durona e se fechar pessoalmente em seu local de trabalho, as suas belas pernas já tinham dado trabalho demais para ela...Lembrando a todos a bela mulher que ela era. Sim, porque da sua vaidade ela não abria mão.

Daquela triste ocasião, ela tinha latente 3 coisas: a cerimônia de despedida do pai, o conselho de sua mãe e as flores que a esperavam em casa quando ela retornou.

A mãe lhe dissera_: "Lisa, está chegada a hora de ser verdadeira com você mesma. Seu pai está morto. E você não será melhor filha levando a vida que acha que ele gostaria que fosse a sua. Eu sei que você quer uma família...E você a merece...E ela não será menos amada por mim, se for apenas você e seus filhos..E não será menos amada por mim, se for você e seu marido apenas. Ou se ele não for parte da nossa comunidade. Porque o que importa é você...Você,.mulher; dentro do Judaísmo quem determina a religião dos teus filhos e determina quem serão eles ou se existirão. Se a nossa religião te dá este poder acima até do teu pai...Seja feliz, minha filha..."_

Ela se sentou no seu antigo quarto de solteira e com sua mesa de faculdade, tirou um papel de resoluções de Ano Novo...Promessas feitas...Riscou ¾ daquilo...Sua mãe tinha razão, estava na hora de fazer o que ela realmente queria..Se não do que valia tanta determinação e luta? Ela queria uma família agora. E não ficaria apenas no tentar, sairia da maneira convencional que tentara até agora...Os homens estava muito enrolados pra ela...Os filhos primeiro. E depois, ela procuraria o amor.

As flores estavam na soleira de sua casa, ao voltar a New Jersey. Eram lindas e tinham um cartão de House, dizendo que sentia pela perda. Como ele soube, ela não conseguia entender...E ele não tocou uma palavra sobre o episodio ou ela. Contudo, ela não pode ignorar quele gesto.. Ainda mais vindo dele.

Ela estava ali perdida em devaneios em seu escritório novo que nem percebeu a entrada de House.

- Soutian novo? – ele disse apertando os olhos para, de alguma forma de Superman, ver algo a mais-...

- Não, o de sempre...Clássico..-..ela sorriu, revirando os olhos-...

- Humm.../Yami/...

Ele se sentou no sofá perto da mesa dela e logo levantou parte do corpo, retirando um pato de borracha e olhando com uma cara de quem não acreditava na situação.

- Deixe-me advinhar...É do Wilson? Ele anda brincando agora aqui no teu escritório também...

- É da Rachel...-ela riu-..A babá a trouxe agora pouco, para que eu pudesse fazer um carinho nela...

- Ah..sim...Tinha me esquecido daquela trouxinha...

- House..

- Sim...uma "bela" trouxinha...Mas não deixa de ser uma trouxinha...

House uma pausa e ambos se olharam com atenção. Ela foi a 1ª a se desviar do olhar...

- Eu nunca te perguntei como você conseguiu minha mesa da faculdade...

- É, realmente nunca perguntou...Não que eu me lembre, são TANTAS horas de clinica..Estou exausto...

Cuddy abriu um sorriso que o desarmou, era belo e sincero, e seus olhos brilhavam.

- Obrigada. Com todas as tribulações recentes... Você sabe o quanto esta mesa significa pra mim..Obrigada...

- Era muito pequena e feminina para o meu escritório de qualquer maneira...- ele falou com graça, mais baixou a cabeça compreendendo o momento-...

- Como você a conseguiu?

- Você sabe que Mama Cuddy sempre foi minha fan, poderia pedir as jóias dela que ela ofereceria sorrindo...

- Não, ela não faria...

- Ok, as jóias não...Mas a mesa foi fácil...

Silencio novamente.

- Dia calmo no Diagnostico para você estar tão educado aqui na minha sala?

- Na verdade, nem tanto, mas desde que 13 e Foreman, aka 14, pensam que eu não sei que eles estão juntos..Meu trabalho ficou tão mais divertido e fácil, que até pensei em parar com o Vicodin...

Ela olhou preocupada.

- São pequenas contravenções e regras quebradas do Hospital...Nada grande...E você sabe que a parte do Vicodin era apenas para...

- Ok, não me diga mais nada...O dia estava tão relaxante...Lembre-me de ligar pra parte jurídica do Hospital depois e colocar dois _Habeas Corpus_ preventivo no nome deles também...

- Também? Eu já tenho o meu? – House parecia uma criança de 8 anos hiperativa na véspera de Natal-...

- Antes que eu me arrependa desta conversa...Por que você fez isso? A mesa? Por que?

- Ah...Você tinha que mudar de assunto...

E ele se levantou e procurou a saída da sala. Parou no umbral da porta.

- Você pode não lembrar..Mas eu te fiz uma promessa...Não quebro as minhas promessas sinceras...

Ele a olhou. Aquele olhar que ela tanto conhecia.

Fez menção de sair, mas ela se levantou e o alcançou. Abraçou-o e o beijou. Ele respondeu com avidez. Ele fez menção de dizer algo.

- House, cale a boca..Voce já estragou isso uma vez...-a voz dela era firme-...Você é um gênio em várias coisas, mas nisso, não...Gregie, my boy, você tem que confiar em mim, nesta área...

Ele a olhou com surpresa, e um misto de bom-humor, lembrou em algum lugar da moça explosiva e bela que ele tinha conhecido na faculdade, aquela que não se via igual em lugar nenhum e a qual ele não tinha esquecido. Nem conseguido se afastar.

- Ok. Touché ..Mas se você contar para o Wilson isso, eu nego..Minha genialidade não pode ser questionada...

Ele a beijou sem pensar no dia de amanha, sem pensar nas covardias dele ou se a faria sofrer ou se daria certo.

Ela o beijou sem questionar nada e sem entender vários porquês, apenas na razão que aquilo era ser verdadeiro consigo mesma. E ela tinha feito uma promessa pra si mesma.

Ela seria feliz, cada vez mais feliz.

*Fim*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

PS: É a 1a fic huddy de uma hameron, feita com todo o carinho pro Huddy's Day (27/03/09), para as gurias da comunidade Huddy do Orkut.


End file.
